A State of Family
by JesusisAlive2033
Summary: Mabel and Dipper had everything they had ever wanted until the pair was suddenly thrown into a world they didn't know or understand. Now on the run from who-knows-what, they will have to start fighting to keep what little family they have left. Will they be able to protect each other?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gravity Falls, Randy Cunningham, or Danny Phantom.

"MABEL'S IT!"

Once upon a time, there was a small playground in Piedmont, California. It was a beautiful, almost summer day, and elementary school students were swarming the slides and swings. If someone was too walk by, they would quickly point out the screeches of laughter as the children played their games, whether it be slaying the dragon or hide and seek.

One particular group of children had decided to play tag. It had been going on for the entire recess, and the one to be "it" when the bell went off would be the loser.

This brings us to Mabel Pines.

Mabel was very tired. She had been avoiding "it" all recess, and now "it" had been unavoidable. She had been against a rock and a hard place this time. Now she was at risk of losing, and if she lost, it would taint her perfect record. She hadn't lost once this entire year, and with one day of school left, she wasn't about to lose her streak.

She knew she only had mere seconds left before the bell rang, so she would have to act fast. Mabel scanned the playground, looking for any one of her playmates to tag before the bell rang. She swung her head frantically before her eyes locked onto her target.

Grenda.

Now, Grenda wasn't the fastest kid on the playground, but her strong spot was definitely how good she was at climbing the monkey bars. If she made it there, then there was no way that Mabel would be able to catch her. However, by judging the distance between Grenda, the monkey bars, and Mabel, she was sure she could make it.

Mabel pulled out all the stops, and sprinted straight towards Grenda. Grenda, though oblivious at first, quickly realized that Mabel was after her, and took off straight towards the monkey bars. Mabel was in a high speed chase, and Grenda was simply running for her life.

It was the most intense game of tag ever.

Unfortunately, it couldn't last much longer. Mabel was running out of juice, and the teachers were lining up to bring the kids inside. She only had one shot at winning this thing.

Mabel sped up just enough, and right as Grenda hit the monkey bars and the teachers rang the bell, Mabel caught Grenda's shoe ever so slightly.

"GRENDA'S IT!"

"RIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG!"

All of the kids on the playground began to walk over to the door, and Grenda let out a sigh.

"How do you do it, Mabel?" Grenda asked. "You always manage to win, just by the end of recess. You're a miracle tagger!"

"Oh Grenda," Mabel giggled. "It's nothing, really. I think it's just the luck of-"

Mabel threw her arm to the sky. "My MILLION SLAP BRACELETS!"

There, on Mabel's arm, sat several multi-colored bracelets, all different patterns and sizes. Grenda looked at it in awe, and then they both laughed.

Suddenly, they found themselves at the door. As Mabel was about to go in, Grenda held the door open.

"Aww, thanks Grenda!" Mabel said as she skipped in.

"You're welcome, you TAG CHAMPION!" Grenda roared. Suddenly,one of the teachers turned to the large 3rd grader, and put up a finger to her lips. Grenda and Mabel quickly nodded. As soon as the teacher turned back, the two giggled quietly, and said goodbye as they went to their respective classrooms.

As soon as Mabel walked into her classroom, she was on the lookout for her brother, Dipper. She spotted him at his desk, reading another one of those nerd books. She would never tell him that, though, just cause it might hurt his feelings. She quickly slid in next to him, and he immediately smiled.

"Hey, Mabel," he said quietly, " did you keep your record?"

Mabel looked at him seriously, and put her hand up to her forehead in salute. "You better believe it, sir!"

The twins giggled to themselves as everyone began to sit down. Dipper looked at his sister again. "Congrats, Mabel."

"How about you, Dipper? Did you finish your book yet?"

Dipper looked at her excitedly. ""I'm almost done! I have just gotten to the part where the robot from chapter 6 is revealed to be the key to the Dungeon of Epipheron, and then Sir Jackson is-"

Mabel listened intently to her brother as they were handed their math sheets. Eventually he realized he had homework in front of him. Dipper looked intently at the paper, and rushed through the problems. As soon as he was done, he preceded to help Mabel with hers. The twins finished rather quickly, and continued to talk about their day.

As soon as math was over, Mabel helped Dipper stumble through the end of the year art projects that were due. She had been done weeks ago, and merely had to put the finishing touches on her statue before it was done. Dipper, unfortunately, was still struggling with his toothpick picture frame.

By the time the twins were finished, the school day was over. Saying goodbye to their school friends and their teacher, the pair of Pines left, eager to start their summer.

With the sun high in the sky and a small breeze brushing their faces, Mabel and Dipper began to walk towards their home.

"You ready for the summer, bro-bro?" Mabel said, punching Dipper.

"Uh… Ow.." Dipper rubbed his shoulder. "Yeah, I guess so. It'll be nice not to have to hear everyone scream and talk all the time."

Mabel grinned, but on the inside she felt her stomach droop. She had always known that Dipper wasn't exactly the strongest or biggest kid in their grade. In fact, he was always a little sick. He even had to stay in from recess because the teacher didn't want Dipper to hurt.

"Well this summer is gonna be epic! Imagine it! We're gonna build tents, create box forts, I'll finish my sweaters, and you can even beat that game mom and dad got you for Christmas!"

Dipper smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. Summer will be pretty fun."

"That's right!" Mabel said, bringing Dipper into a side-hug. They laughed, and continued to walk down the block.

a;lsjf;alsdkjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;alkjdf;alskdjf;alsdjkf;asldkjf;alsdkjf;alskdjf;alksdjf;alskdjf;aslkdfj;alskdjf;alsk

Since it was a special occasion, their mom and dad bought them pizza with all of their favorite toppings. For Mabel, there was pineapple and pepperoni. Dipper preferred the side with sausage and green peppers.

However, that wasn't the only surprise waiting for them.

"Come on, Moooooommmmm, I wanna knowwwwwww!" Mabel pleaded. Dipper was still quiet, but even Mabel could tell that he was curious.

"That would ruin the surprise, Mabel," their mother smirked as she started the popcorn in the microwave.

"Why do you torture us?" Mabel groaned. Their father laughed.

"Come on, let's just show them, dear."

Their mother mock-rolled her eyes, and gave one last wink to the twins. "Fine. I guess we've bothered them enough."

The family of four went directly to the couch, and sat down. While Mabel was wiggling in anticipation, her father inserted a disk into the TV. The screen blinked to life, and suddenly, a brightly colored screen was in front of the twins.

Dipper's mouth was wide open. Mabel was speechless.

"So, kids, what do you think?" Their mother whispered teasingly.

"No way! It's the Ducktective Movie!"Dipper yelled, excitement clearly written on his face. Mabel quickly hugger her father.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" The twins yelled simultaneously. Their parents chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, now shall we watch the movie?"

For the next two hours, the family was engrossed in the thrilling scenes of the duck detective, solving one of the most complicated (and, of course, cheesy) cases of his career. By the end of the movie, the family had laughed, cried, and had even thrown a popcorn kernel or two. It had been fun, and exhausting. Dipper and Mabel tried their best to stay awake, but they were out cold. Mr. Pines picked up the children, and whisked them upstairs to their beds.

Mrs. Pines smiled, knowing that she couldn't have wished for a better family. She began to pick up the spilt food and pillows. She had finished cleaning up the small mess, and was on her way to do dishes when Mr. Pines came back down.

"Well, what do you say, sweetie? Was the movie as thrilling and as mysterious as the back of the case said?" Mr. Pines said teasingly as he handed her Dipper's popcorn bowl.

"Why, I say, Sherman, I could not simply believe the ending! It was quite the twist ending, was it not?" She said in a terrible British accent. Her husband smiled and shook his head.

"Well, the kids sure did have fun. It was nice to see Dipper and Mabel happy. I know they've been a bit busy with school activities and what not."

Mrs. Pines turned off the faucet, and laid the bowl in the dishwasher. As she shut it, she turned to her husband. "Yes, it was was. They sure did enjoy seeing that film."

Mr. Pines walked over and hugged his wife. "I'm not so sure that was all they enjoyed. I imagine just enjoying family time was enough for the two of them."

They stood their for a moment, and Sherman Pines gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. "Well, my dear, what do you say to a goodnight's sleep? Mystery solving with a duck detective and dealing with two popcorn throwing maniacs sure can make a man tired."

"Well, Mr. Pines, I imagine that-"

Suddenly, her sentence was cut off with a ring. It caught both of the adults off guard as they jumped ever so slightly. Mrs. Pines walked over to the phone with a frown.

"Now who would be calling at this hour?"

She quickly pressed the talk button. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Why, Mrs. Pines. Long time, no see."

Her breath hitched, and she stood their for a minute.

Her husband stood their in silence for a while, and then registered the signs of horror on her face. "Hun, is something wrong?"

She put up her hand, and sent her husband a frightened a look that told him all he needed to know. He stepped back, in fear.

"Now?" He mouthed.

"Mrs. Pines, I do tire of waiting."

She quickly cleared her throat. "What do you want? I know you don't make social calls."

"Oh so observant of you." He said sarcastically. " For your information, I simply called to check up on my favorite pair of twins. Now is that a crime?"

"For you it should be," she muttered quietly. "They have been fine. Nothing for you to worry about anyway. They've been normal, easy to raise children. Not even a behavioral issue, although I imagine that you already know that."

"Hmm, It seems as if you right. Unfortunately, everything didn't exactly work out in my favor. However, a deal is a deal, I suppose. You get to keep the twins, providing that you did keep the only other promise we made?"

"Stanley and Stanford know nothing about the kids," Mrs. Pines affirmed. "Though why it is so imperative that they know nothing is a mystery to me."

"And a mystery it shall stay. The money will continue to be deposited into your account, my dear. It seems as if this will be the last time we ever speak."

She gritted her teeth. "Forgive me for finding it refreshing."

"Ahh, tongue as sharp as ever. It has been a pleasure to work with you."

Before she could reply, a beep signaled the call over. She sighed, and put the phone back on its charger. Mrs. Pines leaned against the counter in silence for a moment, looking at her feet.

Sherman looked at his wife for a moment, and approached her cautiously.

"Is everything alright?"

She looked up at him with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"It's over, Sherman. It's finally over."

The man looked at her in bewilderment, and brought her into a bone-crushing hug. They stood their in the kitchen, both eyes sparkling with joyful tears.

"The twins," He whispered. "We get to keep them? Forever?"

Her voice, soft and almost silent, suddenly brought itself to his ears.

"Yes."

She could feel his body shaking as he cried. Mrs. Pines also cried, tears rolling down her face. The couple continued to cry. Until finally, she broke the hug, and looked up to the man she married.

"I will finally sleep well, knowing my kids are safe."

"So will I."

The couple walked up the stairs, hand in hand, glad that their journey on a dangerous road was finally over.

Little did they know, the danger had only begun.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late, that much Mabel knew. For some reason, though, she couldn't sleep. Something, she wasn't sure what, was tugging at her gut.

Now, Mabel had tried to go to sleep.. She had already counted sheep, and had even tried reading one of her brother's nerd books. Nothing so far had worked.

So here she was, just staring at her room. She looked at the ceiling at her unicorn posters and her glitter infested pictures. Her side of the room was just a mass of arts and crafts. A yarn ball over there, a painting over here. It was all attached to bright pink walls that ended at her brother's dark blue paint.

Mabel sat there for a few seconds, simply staring at everything. Finally, she couldn't take it. The elder twin slowly got out of bed, and walked over to the window. She looked outside, and saw the wonderfully clear night sky. The moon was bright, and the stars were everywhere. In fact, they looked so close, she wondered if she could touch them.

She needed to go outside. It must've been her artsy-sense that kept her up for such an important sketch opportunity. She slowly opened the window, careful not to wake her brother, who was quietly snoring in his own bed.

Mabel walked onto the roof, and sat down at the top. Usually this was where she and Dipper would go to look over the neighborhood. It was kind of like their secret twin spot. Tonight, though, it would be Mabel's sketch spot, so she could capture the picture in front of her to show Dipper later.

She took one more glimpse of it.

"Dipper would love this," she grinned. "He could name all of the craters on the moon that you can see, or he would count all the lights that are still on."

Mabel considered waking her twin, but decided against it. He deserved a good night's rest. She then put pencil to paper. She took into consideration every small detail and every shade. She wasn't sure how long she had been working on the drawing, but it must've been a long time. By the time she finished, she could see small beams of light peeking up from over the horizon. She held up her drawing proudly. Mabel was pretty tired, but seeing the end product of her hard work made it all worth out. She then put the paper back in her sketchbook, and began to climb down.

She was about to take the step through the window when she saw a bright light flash on top of her. At first, Mabel thought she was just seeing things, but then it flashed again. She dropped her sketchbook through the window, and looked back at the flashing light.

Mabel couldn't exactly make out what it was that happened to be coming her way, but she was almost 99% sure that it was a shooting star. It was a bright object falling from space, for Pete's sake! How could it not be? Dipper would probably disagree with her, saying how stars are just far away stars that keep their own center of gravity (whatever that means). This time, though, Mabel knew.

So she just stood there and waited for her star.

;aldjkf;laskdjf;lasjd;flkjad;flkjas;dlfkjas;lkdfj;aslkdfj;alskdjf;alksdjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;a;sldkjfa;lskdjfalskdjfa;

(At some government agency)

"Sir! We've just received word of something entering Earth's atmosphere!"

It was a rather dark room, save for the large amount of security monitors. An intern agent had been tasked with delivering what was apparently important stack of papers to the branch head, Agent Powers.

The agent in question, who had been sitting in the security room, quickly turned to the young intern. "What is it now? Do they think that another alien invasion has started? How many times do I have to tell those idiots that every little thing that happens to come crashing to the surface is not the responsibility of my department?!"

"Uhm," The intern said, a bit queasy. "They said it was different this time."

The intern quickly handed his folder to the senior agent. Agent Powers sighed, and began to skim through the folder. Though at first he simply looked irritated, his progression of the documents began to change his expression. Once he was done, he looked rather frightened, flipping back and forth through the pages, as if re-checking the information.

"Um, sir?" The intern questioned nervously. "What should I tell them."

Agent Powers looked at the kid, obviously spooked. "Well, kid, I….hmmm.. listen, just tell them to forget about it. Destroy anything else they have on it. This is...well, this is dangerous. You understand me?"

The intern nodded, and quickly fled back to the pit of whatever space science department he had first resurfaced from. Agent Powers sighed, and left Trigger in charge for a bit while he walked to his office.

He shouldn't have to be the one doing this, he reasoned. It should've been Terry from the Space Recon Branch, but noooo, Terry just had to be a baby about it and send it his way. It wasn't like he enjoyed calling that guy in. In fact, he couldn't stand it.

Unfortunately, the creep was just what this situation called for. Powers shook his head in pity as he opened to door to his private office. He almost had pity for whatever poor soul had brought this upon themselves.

Agent Powers sat down at his desk, and rubbed his head. He was definitely gonna make Terry pay for this. He picked up the phone, and dreadfully typed in the number. As it rang, Powers took in a deep breath. He could do this. Suddenly, the phone clicked, indicating he had picked up.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite paranormal investigative agent, Powers! Long time, no hear, buddy!"

Powers sighed. "Hello, Bill."

" _What have you been up to? Scaring the daylights out of every poor soul that happens to have a problem with gnomes eating their cats or whatever it is they do? Or maybe you happened to get a letter from Terry at the Space Recon Branch that happens to have something to do with my area of expertise?"_

Of course he knew. The government agent squeezed the bridge of his nose, already aware of the oncoming headache. "Listen, Bill, you and I both know that whatever this is, it probably has something to do with your branch. Would you mind grabbing this case?"

 _"Awww, well since you asked so nicely! I already have the case files, so you won't have to drop those off."_

Powers took in a deep breath of relief. "I appreciate this Bill."

 _"Come on, Powers, anything for an old friend, or at least the only guy in this whole government outfit who actually has the guts to call me up. Anyway, I'm gonna start working on it! Bye, Powers, remember that I'LL BE WATCHING YOU!"_

The phone was promptly hung up, and the agent sighed in relief.

Now, to get back at Terry.

a;lskdjf;alskdjf;alksdjf;laskdjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;alskdfj;alsdkjf;alsdkjf;alsdjf;asldkjf;asldkfja;

Dipper Pines was an early riser by nature. Each morning, he would wake up at precisely 5:32 a.m., and he would sneak downstairs for breakfast right after checking on his sister.

So today, Dipper was a bit surprised when he woke up at his scheduled time, and realized that his sister wasn't in her bed. Now this startled him for a moment, but he quickly remembered that they had watched a movie last night, so Mabel was probably still on the couch. He furrowed his brow at this thought, though.

He fell asleep downstairs, too, so why would he be upstairs and Mabel be downstairs? This continued to bug him. If she wasn't in the room, and she wasn't downstairs, then does that mean that her parents gave her to-?!

Dipper shook his head. No need to jump to conclusions just yet. He had to keep his mind open. Where would Mabel usually go if he couldn't find her?

Duh. The roof. That is so obvious.

Dipper giggled. How could he not have thought of it before? He chalked up this overreaction to his grogginess, and quickly climbed out the window.

"Good Morning, Mabel," he said as he made his way out the window. "Whatcha doing up so early?"

"Dipper!" Mabel squealed, obviously excited about something. "Check out what I found!"

Dipper was still making his way onto the roof, so the window opening was blocking his view. He tried to push himself up a bit to see it, but he still couldn't look at whatever it was that Mabel had.

"What is it, Mabel? I can't see." Dipper was almost out of the window, but he still couldn't make out whatever it was that she was holding.

"Dipper, I'm literally holding a STAR right now!"

He heard her, and almost lost her balance. Did he hear correctly? She was holding a-?

Oh, no. It couldn't have happened now. It was already past deadline. Dipper, now panicked, picked himself up and quickly looked up at Mabel.

She had not been lying.

There, in Mabel's hands, was a bundle of bright light. Just like many of the drawings Mabel had completed when she was younger, it was shaped into a pudgy star. The light it gave off was warm and inviting.

"Dipper, isn't it cool?" Mabel grinned widely. "Do you wanna hold it?"

Suddenly, Mabel saw her brother turn a strange shade of pale. He looked at her with wide eyes, as if he was afraid of it.

"Bro-bro?" She asked, a bit worried. "Are you okay..?"

"Mabel," Dipper said, suddenly looking around for something. "We need to leave."

"Now."

alkdjf;ldkjf;lasjdf;lsdkjf;laskdjf;alskdjf;laskjdf;alskdjf;lasdkjf;lskdfj;alskdjf;alskdjf;aslkdfj;sldkjf;asdf

"My goodness. It seems as if we've hit the jackpot with this one, hmm?"

Somewhere in northern Wisconsin, Vladmir Masters was sitting in front of a large fireplace in his private office. He had just received a tablet with sensitive information, and was, at the moment, studying it vigorously.

"Well, you were right. This is quite the delicate situation. Who would've thought that twins were involved in this, of all things!"

The young man who had just delivered the information nodded. "Yes, it does seem like quite the opportunity, sir."

Maddie, Vlad's cat, jumped onto his lap, and the man began to pet her as he stared intently into the fire. "Imagine the possibilities! Twins, of all things! I believe there's a boy and a girl, correct? I wonder if their abilities are related? Or if one was latent longer than the other? Oh, the things we could learn!"

"I imagine you are interested, then. Should I send Skulker?"

"No." The elder man quickly stood up, sending Maddie to the floor. He turned to the young man, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"This is too delicate a situation, my boy, to send some over-equipped hunter into. I am thinking about something a bit more….covert. You know how Skulker is, always thrashing about, making a mess and what not. No, he isn't quite right for this job."

The man looked confused. "Do you want me to ask someone else? Spectra? Or..uhh….Johnny, maybe?"

"No, no, no," Vlad shook his head. He looked at the young man. "I want to send you."

Suddenly, the other smirked, and his eyes flashed green.

"So, tell me about these twins."

a;lsdkjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;laskjdf;lskajdf;laskdjf;saldjf;alskdjf;laskdjf;lskajdf;alskdjf;laskdjf;alskjdf;alskdjf;a

"Very interesting. Very, very interesting."

"You needed to see me?"

Ms. Amanda Levay Source had everything she had ever wanted. A multi-billion dollar empire, an army of undercover operatives to spy on her competitors, and a very beautiful condo in Maui. However, in her case, her wonderful array of things must be protected, and they must be protected by the very best that this world had to offer.

"You will never believe what I found." She drawled, attempting to interest her companion. She watched him carefully step closer.

He looked at her skeptically. "What did you find?"

She brought her gaze to the file on the desk. The manilla covering was all too lackluster for the contents inside. She picked it up gently, and handed it to the figure in front of her. As he read it, his eyes widened.

"H...How?!"

"It is rather amazing, isn't it?"

The man adjusted his glasses. "This is quite the opportunity. To my knowledge, this has never happened before. It has enormous potential for research. However, I imagine you have a different purpose for this particular project."

She smirked. "Oh, Viceroy, you know me too well. I have come too far for anything to be ruined, and having twins under my thumb will give me just the edge I need against my competitors."

"And let me guess," the scientist sighed. "You'd like me to arrange their transit, I presume?"

Amanda turned around and faced the city beneath her. She looked wistfully at the people below her. "Viceroy, you're the only one I trust with such a matter. There's no doubt that others are already looking for them. You are possibly the smartest person I've ever met, and if anyone can get them here, it's you."

It was silent for a moment. Then, there was a chuckle. "Well, Ms. Source, I suppose you've flattered me yet again. I'll get to it right away."

"Oh, you always were my favorite. Let me know when you get close."

Viceroy nodded, and then swiftly exited the penthouse office. Once he was out the door, he grabbed his cellphone, and punched in some numbers.

 _"Mr. Viceroy. What can I do for you?"_

"Get me Norisu," He stated. "Tell him I have a job for Randall."

a;lsdj;falskjdf;laksdjf;alskfj;aslkjf;alskdjf;alkfj;aslkdfj;asldkfj;alsdkjf;lsdkfj;aslkdjf;aslkdjf;alskdfj;alskdjf;


End file.
